Ashlynn Hawke
Ashlynn Hawke is a character created by Carbon839 on fanfiction.net. Ash resides in the Sword Art Online universe, appearing only in the Gun Gale Online Arc. Also known as 'Bang' Ash is one of the few professional players that have a team in the VRMMORPG Shooter Gun Gale Online. Appearance Real Life Ashlynn stands at an average 5'6", and weighs in at a light 131 lbs, making her seem a little bit on the smaller side. In real life, she has long, wavy, blonde hair that extends past her shoulders a fair amount. She also has light blue eyes, all of which accentuates her semi-pale skin tone. Outside of that, her skin has no blemishes, giving it a pristine look to it. Usually, when out of game, she wears apparel related to her teams uniform- a red t-shirt with her team's logo on it, black zip up jacket, and skinny blue jeans. Gun Gale Online In game, Ash retains her height, weight, and eyes color, but her hair is much shorter comparatively speaking. These changes, however are not significant enough to make it difficult to recognize who she actually is. Her armor is a seemingly thin layer of leather that covers most of her body, up to her neck slightly. It then has several bullet proof pads covering her neck areas. Finally, she has an assortment of pouches on her legs that store extra gear, along with holsters for her weapons on her leg. Her weapons are attached by small magnetic pads on her back. Personality In real life, Ash is a very happy and outgoing person, and is able to shoulder the burden of most things, including the issues of other friends. It's almost impossible to make her angry, and she rarely takes things to heart. However, when she sees someone in pain, she will give it her all to help out that person, no matter what the issue is, or what her own issues are. Finally, Ash is known to make some sort of jokes out of serious situation, and is known to be very sarcastic at times. In game, Ash takes the part of the team Co-Captain, usually creating strategies for her teammates, or relaying orders from her Captain to her subordinates. Although she is still light-hearted and very cheerful, she tends to be more serious and focused, rarely making snarky comments about the situation as she is more focused on whatever is going on, or how to get out the situation, or even the next few steps in front of her. Very rarely, her real life stress comes through, but when it does, Ash will breakdown and it will be hard for her to get out of the slump she is in. Background Born into a relatively average family in Santa Monica, California, Ashlynn had a normal life. However, at a younger age, she got into gaming from her older brother, Soren, who introduced her to some FPS games. From there, her social life dwindled slightly, as she spent most of her time playing on her PC or playing games with her brother. As Ash got older, her skill grew significantly, to the point she could challenge her brother to most games and be able to either tie or win. However, it was clear that Soren was the superior player in most cases. As time went on, the siblings became known in the gaming worlds as arguably the best duo in First Person Shooters. They bounced from game to game, becoming more and more popular everyday. At one point, Soren started to stream his games, causing him to have an income while playing the game. Ash wanted to do the same, but her parents prohibited her, fearing what could happen. When SAO originally came out in Japan, Ashlynn wanted to fly out to Japan to play it with one of her friends there. However, as she found out that it was a death game, she realized that it was a good thing she never played it. With one of her friends in danger, however, she kept a close eye on the situation, awaiting for her friend to wake up. They never did. That didn't stop Ashlynn from her passion, but only added fuel for it. Hearing that a new game, GGO, was about to be released in both America and Japan, she asked her brother if they could play the VRMMORPG, so that's what they did- he bought both of them an Amusphere and GGO, and they started to play that game. Sometime while they were playing GGO, they were offered a position to be a part of the Cloud 9 organization, which they accepted. Now, their fame has reached all new heights. Although Ash live in America, she bounces between servers, playing on Japan occasionally as well. Equipment & Items Gun Gale Online Primary *M-14 Marksman Rifle - Red dot sight, extended magazines, and sling for attachments *H&K MP5 - Red dot sight and folding stock for attachment Secondary *Colt M1911 - 'Bang' etched onto the left of the slide, black finish *Karambit Knife - Colored black Skills Category:Female Category:Gun Gale Online